The present invention relates generally to connectors and feed throughs for use with fiber optic cables and more specifically to fiber optic connectors and feed throughs for applications that would benefit from a connector or feed through having a hermetic seal.
Fiber optic communications systems are increasingly being used to supplant traditional wire-conductor communications systems. With the advent of optical fiber cable systems comes the attendant fittings, connectors, and feed-throughs that are associated with such systems. Optical fiber cable, in particular the fiber itself, is particularly vulnerable to stress and to environmental contamination. For example, optical fiber must be handled and installed carefully to avoid damaging the fiber. Installation procedures typically call for not bending the cable beyond a given radius of curvature to avoid stressing the fiber. Any fractures, microbends, or other structural damage to the fiber can degrade the transmissivity of the fiber, leading to signal loss or outright fiber failure. Further, where the cable is terminated for any reason, for example to join to another cable, the fiber within the cable may be exposed to environmental contaminants, with resulting damage to the transmissivity and integrity of the fiber.
Because of the particular sensitivity of fiber optic cables, conventional connectors and fittings are typically labor-intensive, time-consuming, and difficult to install in the field. However, with the increasing use of optical fiber communication systems, there will be a corresponding need to install, maintain, and upgrade such systems. The complexity of conventional connectors and their associated installation procedures can increase the labor costs of maintaining fiber systems. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for effective, efficient, and easily installed optical fiber connectors and feed-throughs.
The connector of the present invention connects at least two fiber optic cables and includes a center member having two extensions, with each of the extensions being cylindrical and coaxial. Each of the extensions includes a first engagement means and a first sealing means, with the center member defining a channel axially disposed relative to the extensions.
A first connector includes a backshell, with the backshell including a second engagement means in complementary relationship with the first engagement means of a first one of the extensions, and a second sealing means in complimentary relationship with the first sealing means of the first one of the extensions. The first connector includes a ferrule seat and a ferrule joined to the ferrule seat, and includes a cylindrical crimp socket joined to the ferrule seat. The crimp socket defines an axial channel for receiving a first fiber optic cable. The ferrule seat defines a bore placing the ferrule in communication with the axial channel. The bore receives the optical fiber of the first fiber optic cable and places the ferrule in optical communication with the first optical fiber.
The feed through of the present invention seals onto a fiber optic cable and is comprised of a feed-through tube having two cylindrical and coaxial extensions that defines a channel coaxially with the extensions for receiving the fiber optic cable. A sleeve is positioned within the channel and around the fiber optic cable. An annular flange is disposed perpendicularly to the extensions, with the flange defining an annular groove. An O-ring is disposed in the annular groove. A first strain relief boot engages the fiber optic cable and engages a first one of the extensions. A second strain relief boot engages the fiber optic cable and engages a second one of the extensions.